


In the Woods

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland AU, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Ishimaru's day has only gotten worse...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Kudos: 23





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my last one shot for Ishimondoweek!  
* In this AU Ishimaru is only called the White Rabbit as a title due to how closely he follows the rules and is on time.  
* This Ishimaru is also different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

He didn’t know how things had ended up like this. It had all happened so fast. He had simply gone into the castle to get assistance and ended up fleeing with Mondo in the ensuing chaos. Why had he been such a fool!? Of course inviting someone he didn’t know into the court was going to end terribly! Especially with how blunt and rude the other had been… 

There wasn’t anything he could do about it now though. If anyone saw him he’d be taken back to the court and punished just like anyone else who crossed the Queen. The mere thought was enough to make him whimper and berate himself even more as he placed a shaky hand on his neck, his ears twitching as they flicked back. 

Mondo must have sensed how he was feeling because he suddenly felt the other drape his coat around his shoulders, to his complete bewilderment, and sit down beside him with a sigh. 

“We’re in some deep shit now… I wasn’t expecting her to get so pissed at me so fast… Th’ hell’s wrong with this place? I got ya into this mess though and I’m gonna get ya out… Name’s Mondo Oowada. Who’re ya?”

Good grief… It wasn’t hard to see why the Queen instantly became upset with him. Though he could sense his sincerity as well and it utterly baffled him. Especially as the other held out his hand and grinned at him resulting in him gazing between him and his hand in uncertainty before he slowly shook it and stammered out his name. 

“I-I… I-I’m… I-I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru… I-I… I-I used to be the Queen’s a-attendant… T-that is… I-I eh… I-I kept the time and ensured that c-court proceeded accordingly… A-ah!” 

He could practically feel the other man looking him over as he spoke and he gasped sharply as Mondo gently tugged on his ear, blinking in concern as he saw the pure confusion and shock on the other’s face. Wherever he’d come from he certainly was an odd man…

They couldn’t stay there for much longer in any case. The card soldiers would find them and with how reckless Mondo had been to get them out of the castle he couldn’t put him in any more danger. Especially because this entire incident was his fault. So he nervously got to his feet and wrung his hands as he listened for the sounds of anyone nearby before peering out from under the bridge and quietly ducking into the bushes. As long as they stayed low and moved carefully they should be able to avoid being noticed. 

The card soldiers couldn’t all fit down there with how narrow the shore happened to be and they tended to patrol in patterns. Not to mention… With how brisk it was the wind would be an issue for them despite how much it was making him shiver himself with the unexpected swim he and Mondo had taken. Though Mondo’s coat was helping keep him warm at least somewhat so he pressed on the best that he could as the other followed and continued to look at him in pure disbelief. 

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer before they made it up into the woods and away from the castle. The soldiers likely wouldn’t think to search there for some time so he sank onto a nearby log with a sigh and began to squeeze the water out of his gloves and clothes. It would be quite awhile before he would be able to change into some drier clothes. 

“What… What th’ hell’s going on? Why are there card people walking around and why do ya have those!? Th’ hell is this place?”

The sudden shouting from the other made him tense and squeak in alarm as he once again limply fell onto the ground, his tail wiggling as his long fluffy ears twitched and his legs stuck up into the air over the log. Why on earth did he have to keep doing that? It was stressful enough that he’d ended up practically a fugitive! 

Not to mention that if he kept that up they would surely end up getting noticed so he did his best to shake off his shocked state only to blush a dark red as Mondo rushed over to him and sat him up. Why!? Why was this man so kind to him? He couldn’t understand it at all… 

“Shit! Are ya okay!? I didn’t mean to scare ya like that! I just… I don’t know what the hell’s going on or how I got here… I mean I fell down a hole but there shouldn’t be anything like this here!” 

Mondo… fell? That would explain how he’d ended up in the road like that… They didn’t have time to worry about it though so he merely assured him the best that he could and quietly got to his feet, his ears standing up as he anxiously glanced around before he motioned for him to follow him deeper into the woods. The further away they got the better. Then they could figure out what to do about all this. And what a fine mess they gotten themselves into…


End file.
